drabbles of lustXsesshoumaru
by envyluver660
Summary: FMAINUYASHA just something i decided to do it's about lust from fma and sesshoumaru and how they are enemies at first but become more than that..i suck at summaries


So your Sesshoumaru snickers my sister has been talking about you recently extends nails

raises an eye brow at youI am Sesshoumaru. What do you want, girl?

smirks you should more respect for a woman that can hurt you anyways the names lust I'm kikyo's sister...yes i know it's hard to believe.

It is not and I do, to most.

smirks ok fine...anyways back to my ordeal extends nails again since my sister likes you...I'l just have to kill you

What is your reason.leans against tree

Did you not just hear it's because of my sister that I will kill you...if you want just blame her for your death

I will not. Have you not noticed, I am not dead!

You will be extends nails longest and charges at you causing several scratches to appear

Do what you will. Your reason is stupid and has no meaning to it, Lust.

moves out of the way in time, grabs your wrist, bending it backward braking it. Wraps an hand around your neck and squeezes

Here's the thing Sesshoumaru...you can't kill me no matter how you try grabs your hand and flips you over then lands on top of you and put nails near your neck i dare you to make a move...and you'll see what happens.

rolls us over and pins both your hands over your head, with on hand. My claws at your neck instead, putting pressure on them. Drawing blood from your neck

It passes time, Lust.

laughs evilly and frees one of my hands then grabs your hand that's touching my neck and pulls your claws deeper in my neck go ahead Sesshoumaru kill me shrugs oh wait you can't knees you in the stomach and pushes you off of me

licks your blood off my fingersI do not intend to. There would be not point, Lust.

smirks so your as weak as a human then...if you have no intention of killing me...but i have to admit this is fun my wound on my neck heals

I was thinking the same thing.

disappears and reappears right behind you. Puts my arm threw your back and out your chest

looks at you over my shoulder ouch...that hurt! pulls your arm out of my stomach and turns around to face you that hurt allot so you know laughs and stomach heals

smirks

It felt good. I have not done that is long time.

turns you back around and pins you to the ground, your back facing me

Damn you tries to elbow you

smirks, leans down and talks into your ear

you know, many girls would love to be where you are now. I'm glad it's you; I don't have to worry about stupid girls

Wow...girls actually like you...that's a wonder elbows you and jumps up

Yes, they do.

jumps back and lands on feet. Looks at you

smirks you have pretty eyes...i can't wait to take them from you! sharpens nails and charges at you

You can look at them as much as you want, Lust. But you can not have them.

grabs your hand and flips you over. Presses my knee on your stomach

grunts and tries to sit up but drops back down again damn healing powers never works when I want them too

smirks down at youthat is not my problem, Lust.puts more pressure down

screams in pain damn...you Sesshoumaru takes your foot and trips you

does hand spring and lands on my feetthat was a new trick

I'm thrill gets up and heals YES! charges at you and pins you against the wall you know...most guys would just give up and not try to harm because they think I'm pretty...but you don't so I have no mercy

You are pretty, I will give you that much.

disappears and reappears behind you. Slams you against the wall, right where I was before.

Why thank you...and your not to bad yourself Sesshoumaru struggles

leans down and bites down on your neck, hard, drawing blood

thanks.

moans lightly what...are you doing

Slowing you down, by putting some poison into your body. Though you seem to like the position we are in.

bites down harder on your neck

oh shut up I do not like the position we're in tries to get free damn it...I can't move as much...you bastard

I know I am.

let's go of your neck. Heats up my claws and places them o your chest, burning the skin

grunts and pulls your hand out and tries to walk but falls damn you Sesshoumaru extends nails and sends them through your chest and out of your back I will win

groans a little and stops moving. Brakes your nails and pulls them out.

I could care less of you wins or not, Lust.

leans against the wall, licking off my blood

laughs and heals then walks towards you you know this is very interesting battle...I'm actually enjoying it charges and stands right in front of you

yes it is.

looks down at you. Pulls you to me and we disappear and reappear in the air

if you don't survive the fall, you won't be pretty. Just smashed bones with blood everywhere.

lets you go, the disappears and reappears on the ground, waiting

laughs and falls but then does a back flip and lands on my feet you have no idea do you...I'm a homunculi I can't die by that I can't die by anything except for my remains and my necklace

raises an eye brow

A necklace.

walks over to you, holding both your hands above your head with both hands.

HEY...HEY...HEY what are you doing frees my hands from your grip and knees you in the stomach if your looking for the necklace scar has it not me why the hell do you think I told you about it...I'm not that stupid that i would have it with me

I thought you were.

smirks

I am not looking for it. I know what you are.

moves closer to you and digs claws into your hips, burning you

screams in pain and pulls your hands off my hips damn it heals have you ever heard the expression "keep your hands to yourself" smirks

No I have not.

wraps hand around your neck, claws ready to brake the skin

well then there you go now you have flips you over and gets on top of you and punches you in the stomach

flex's

Mmm.

pulls you down onto me, holding both your hands, away.

that hurt you know.

i bet it did! smirks and struggles to get free

You have long nails.

bites your neck again, taking in your blood and putting in more poison

i know i love them...looks at you and you have sharp teeth

lets go of your neck and licks off the blood, from my lips

They come in handy and i like them.

rolls us over, licks the blood off your neck

I don't like you being on top

looks at you again i don't like you being on top either tries to get up but doesn't have enough energy damn it

leans down and talks into your ear

I like being in control, Lust.

leans up, but not off you

you seem weak...like a human!

**ANS: ok these are comments I have on my myspace it's like a story I was bored so I did this if you like it there is plenty more drabbles of us (no not a couple) anyways if you want just review and I'll post more drabbles of us**


End file.
